


Let me love you

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Cock & Ball Torture, Formalwear, Kissing, M/M, Rope Bondage, Submission, Undressing, master / slave to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Erwin has a sudden visitor while he is in the capital and things go on a bit different than planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created within the frame of the Bottom Erwin Week 2017. I mixed two prompts: "Bondage" & "Formal Attire"  
> Surprise! Who might've been Erwin's master in my other Bottom Erwin Week contribution? :D  
> Well, things here are shifting a bit and they end up with more than with what they started.  
> I hope you enjoy it :3
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 


Erwin never liked those official events in the capital. Not since he became commander of the scouting legion.

 

After the discussions on big tables with too many people in too little rooms were over there was almost no time for a rest. Then the most important part was about to begin: banquets with dance and chatting.

 

Erwin never had problems to talk with people he didn't know but on these banquets he always had to keep in mind with whom he was talking.

 

The right words for the right person and the whole scouting legion would benefit. On the other hand there was always the danger of choosing the wrong words for the wrong person and his division would fall in their esteem.

 

It was tricky, it was nerve-wrecking.

 

The past had shown that he was indeed lucky. He was good at reading other people's body language.

  
And since his secret meetings with his master started he became aware of an unknown peace that rooted him deeply.

 

~~~

 

“Commander Smith? Your carriage for the banquet will arrive in about an hour.”, one of the military police informs him after knocking on his door and Erwin allowing them to enter.

 

“Thank you, I'll make sure to be ready by then.”, Erwin replies while he take of his jacket and hangs it up by the door.

 

As he's left alone again he takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face. He felt exhausted. Mentally and physical.

 

While opening the buttons of his shirt Erwin looks around the room. A simple yet nicely furnished room in a hotel reserved for the military police and their guests.

 

The wodden floor creaks a bit as he walks over to the chair to hang his shirt over the back of it.

 

As he starts to walk to the bathroom door someone knocks on his door. Erwin narrows his eyebrows and clears his throat.

 

“Who is it?”, he asks as he slowly gets closer to the door.

 

No reply. But the doorhandle slowly moves.

 

Before Erwin reaches the door the person already had entered.

 

Erwin stands just a few steps away from the person who is covered in a traveling coat. Mud and dirt are spread all over the dark green and a hood is covering the face of the bearer.

 

The commander wets his lips as he is about to speak when suddenly the hood gets lifted and Erwin looks into Levi's face.

 

He widens his eyes and gulps heavily as Levi closes the door behind him and then locks the door before taking of his mud covered boots.

 

“You have a nice room here, Erwin.”

 

Erwin presses his lips together, his nose widens and he tries to speak with steady voice.

 

“Yes, it is a nice room. But what are you doing here now?”, Erwin wants to know.

 

Levi tilts his head and gives Erwin a smile

 

“Why shouldn't this be the right time for me to be here?”

 

Erwin straightens his back.

 

“I'm about to leave and attend a banquet. So I have no time an-”

 

“I know what your duties are, I've been in the capital with you before. I just want to make sure that you are properly prepared. That's why I came all the way here. In the pouring rain on a horse and that's why I look I bathed in a puddle of mud now.”, Levi explains as he raises his right eyebrow.

 

Erwin give him a questioning look.

 

“So you're telling me this conversation here is all that brought you here? I am prepared – well I'm about to get prepared.”, Erwin declares and narrows his eyebrows.

 

Levi gives him a smirking look and comes a bit closer.

 

“No that is not all.”, he speaks as he lets drop the backpack from his shoulders.

 

“What is it then that you want?”, Erwin asks but immediately regrets that he did. The look in Levi's eyes tell hims him that there is far more behind his arrival here than just a quick chat.

 

“I want you to undress.”, Levi declares with heavy voice while he slowly approaches Erwin.

 

Erwin holds his breath and his heart beats loud against his chest.

 

“Undress for me and then kneel on the floor. As always, my beautiful slave.”, Levi almost whispers as his right hand gently touches Erwin's naked chest.

 

Erwin has problems to clearly think, to evaluate the situation and to make the right decision.

 

“Answer me, slave. Or I might consider to take more of your time than I intended to.”, Levi sweetly speaks as his left hand reaches for Erwin's neck.

 

“Will you do as I say? Will you trust me?”, he whisper in Erwin's ear after he gently pulled down the commander by his neck.

 

Erwin's head is about to go blank – his body and mind are too well familiar with getting touched like this, with this voice that lets him do things he never even thought about doing. All those times the two of them had met in secret marked his thoughts, his behavior and his awareness.

 

For a moment Erwin closes his eyes while his body shivers a bit as Levi's hand scratches his neck.

 

He was not prepared for this. Their meetings usually were planned ahead. This was just too surprising. They were in the capital and Erwin's head was still in the meetings from earlier today while he would need to get ready for the evening part.

 

On the other hand Levi always was able to clear his mind, to calm him, to unburden some of his thoughts. When he became his master and Erwin became his slave, everything seemed to be possible.

 

“I promise you, as always, you won't regret it.”, Levi whispers as Erwin's breathing got faster and hinted that he was in discord.

 

Those words run a hot shiver down Erwin's spine and finally his head agrees with his already excited body.

 

“Yes, master.”, he finally speaks as goosebumps spread over his naked torso and he closes his eyes for a moment.

 

“That's what I wanted to hear, slave.”, his master speaks satisfied.

 

The blood in Erwin's body begins to rush, just by accepting Levi as his master in this very moment. He knows how to treat him and Erwin trusts him.

 

“Now undress and kneel, slave – please your master.”

 

“Yes, master.”, Erwin replies as his hands start to open the buckle of his belt.

 

His master takes step back and fixes his eyes on Erwin. Dark gray examines the commander's torso, the movement of muscles under the skin while belt and shoes are removed.

 

Erwin's heartbeat speeds up steadily and he begins to hurry. He's excited and yet also he knows that they don't have much time.

 

After all clothing found their way to the ground Erwin takes a step forth and lifts his head to look his master in the eye. This shifting of power as he slowly goes down on his knees and then having to look up to his master something so important for him. It helps him let loose.

 

His cock is already semi-hard as he slowly starts to get down. But suddenly his masters gestures him to stop.

 

“I changed my mind. Just stand there, slave.”, his master declares and Erwin takes a deep breathe as he positions himself upright again.

 

“As you wish, master.”, Erwin agrees and presses his jaws together, his arms hanging loose on his sides.

 

His master circles Erwin while the fingers of his right hand gently draw lines on the commander's body, following the fine toned muscles that twitch with every inch, his master gently touches.

 

“You have a wonderful body, slave.”, his master concludes as he stand before Erwin again.

 

“Thank you, master.”, Erwin pants as his cock is now fully erect and his master's fingers wander down his groins.

 

“Stay like that, slave.”

 

“Yes, master.”, Erwin replies and lets out a moan as his master's fingers follow the length of his cock. Just once before they let go again.

 

His master opens the backpack he brought with him and pulls out a rope. Erwin's eyes widen since this is something completely new for him.

 

His master smirks subtle and comes closer.

 

“Do you trust me, slave?”

 

“Yes, master.”, Erwin replies without hesitating.

 

“Good, then just close your eyes and feel. Feel what I'm doing with your body.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Erwin closes his eyes, tries to take some nice deep breaths to settle himself again.

 

The rope feels unfamiliar against his skin but not in a bad way. Erwin narrows his brows as his master starts to put the rope against his waist and binds a knot at his back.

 

The rough material makes his skin tingle while his master puts it tight around his body.

 

Erwin feels sweat running down his neck.

 

It feels strange yet comforting to be sort of held by the rope.

 

“Spread your legs, slave.”, his master demands after for a while only Erwin's breathing was heard.

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Erwin positions his feet further apart and then holds his breath for a moment.

 

He lets out an excited moan as his master leads the rope from behind his back through his legs, gently pulling it in between his ass cheeks.

 

The rope is placed around his thighs and then finds its way to the root of his shaft. Erwin lets out a moan and his master hints a smile while breathing out.

 

Finally the rope gets bound around Erwin's balls, separating the soft skin from his body.

 

“Open your eyes, slave.”, his master speaks with a sweet voice and Erwin does as he's asked to.

 

“Look how wonderful your beautiful body is looking now.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

He looks down his chest and abdomen before finally seeing his hard and throbbing cock.

 

“Do you like the feeling of rope on your body? The rope your masters decorated you with?”, his master asks and licks his lips.

 

“Yes, I like the feeling of rope on my body, master.”, Erwin agrees and his master comes closer.

 

Small fingers run over the tip of his cock and let Erwin moan before he presses his lips together.

 

“I really like how you get even more sensitive. Your cock is dripping wet and I didn't even touch it properly. Why are you so turned on, slave?”, his master smiles content.

 

“Because I like all the things you are doing to me, master.”, Erwin replies and feels his cheeks blush.

 

“Good. Very good. That's what I like to hear, slave. And now... I want to dress properly for the banquet.”

 

Erwin's eyes widen. His cock is fully erect, his whole body is tense and hot. How could he possibly just dress and go with this rope on his body?

 

“You heard me, right? Do you want me to help you?”, his master asks.

 

“Yes, master, I heard you. And yes... please help me.”, Erwin replies, hoping for more physical contact with his master before having to leave.

 

Together they dress Erwin with well-fitting black trousers, a white buttoned shirt and a black jacket. All made from fine fabrics and the all over impression is that of good tailoring handwork.

 

Erwin feels dizzy by the time his master puts the bow tie around his necks. His whole body is burning hot, his cock is throbbing heavily against his trousers and the blood rushes through his body.

 

“You are a very handsome man, slave.”, his master concludes as he takes back a step and examines Erwin's look.

 

“Thank you, master.”

 

“I'm going to come with you. I need to take care of you, slave.”, his masters lets him know and Erwin knows he won't accept objections.

 

~~~

 

“Commander Smith! What a pleasure to see you!”

 

“Good to see you, Mister Johnson.”, Erwin replies and shakes the hand of the rosy-cheeked man.

 

“Ahh, it's been too long. You should leave your horse barn more often an come visit us in the capital. A fine looking man like you doesn't belong out there with the danger of getting eaten by those titans.”

 

“Thank you, but I quite like the countryside.”, Erwin replies with a friendly smile.

 

Mister Johnson laughs and then nods.

 

“The countryside has is benefits, I have to agree. Who are you with today?”, he asks as his eyes focus on Levi who has been standing besides and a bit behind Erwin.

 

Erwin clears his throat and tries to not think about what he called him about an hour ago. Tries to not feel the rope on his body that only he knows about. Tries to not let himself get drowned in the sensational feeling he gives him every time.

 

“This is Levi. You might have heard of him and he's been with me in the past already but I guess we didn't meet then.”, Erwin says with a friendly smile.

 

“This is the man that makes me who I am, who helped me become what I am today. Strong, determined and grounded. He is my shoulder to lean on and he is my master. He will break me just to build me up stronger.”, Erwin continues in his head and slightly turns towards Levi, blocking Mister Johnson's view for a moment.

 

Levi gives Erwin a proud and confident smile as his hand reaches up to gently stroke Erwin's cheek. Just to pull his fingers back in the next second.

 

Immediately Erwin's pulse jumps up and he takes a deep breath. His body reacts so desperate to any physical contact he can get from this man … but has Levi forgotten where they are?

 

His cock twitches, now hard for almost an hour and Erwin closes his eyes.

 

He needs to get away from this situation. He can't allow his lust to dominate in a situation like this. Why is Levi having so much power over him, why is he reacting so strong after such a little gesture?

 

“If you'd excuse me for a moment.”, he lets Mister Johnson know and then hastily leaves for one of the doors to the garden. 

 

Mister Johnson blinks and after Erwin is out of sight he looks at Levi.

 

“I'll look after him. Please excuse us, Mister Johnson.”, he declares and follows Erwin.

 

~~~

 

Levi finds Erwin next to a well and when Levi is close enough their eyes lock

 

“Why did you run off, slave?”

 

“Because, I need to … My head... I can't … this is getting to intense for me, master.”, Erwin declares while stumbling over his own words and hearing the blood rush in his ears.

 

Levi doesn't say a word. He just grabs Erwin's collar and pulls him down. Demanding and passionate he bites and sucks on Erwin's lower lip before uniting them for a kiss.

 

Erwin seems a bit surprised as he gasps against Levi's lips. This has never happened between them. In all these months they've met as master and slave. Not even a single kiss. But things were shifting in this very moment – Erwin coulf feel it and Levi wanted it.

 

The kiss seems to never end as their hot, wet tongues unite and Levi lets Erwin feel his teeth from time to time while his hands slowly reach for Erwin's trousers and open them.

 

“Fuck!”, Erwin moans as Levis hand firmly places around his cock.

 

“Erwin... I … “, Levi pants against Erwin's skin as he pulls back his head while his hand now holds still around Erwin's cock.

 

“I just want to make love to you.”, Levi whispers almost desperately. “Just let me make you feel good.”

 

Erwin gulps heavily and looks confused at Levi. Levi was definately talking about another kind of "feeling good" than usual and he addressed him by his first name which he never does in their mertings. But this, right here and right now, was different. 

 

“I mean it, Erwin. Let me love you.”, he whispers. "Because... I want to love the real you as much as I love your submissive side.", Levi declares with breathy voice.

 

"Levi.", Erwin says and pauses for a moment while his right hand reaches for the smaller one's cheek. "I.. I'd love to love the real you as well.", he finally speaks with a hot whisper before they unite their lips again.


End file.
